Your Voice
by tulipsandroses
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki was not one to fall in love, especially over Skype. That's what she thought, at least. AU
1. Chapter 1

Ayuzawa Misaki, a 3rd year student at Seika High School, was at the top of her class. Her hard work and passion got her a ticket to the student council president role in her 2nd year. Within the span of a year, she transformed Seika High School from a wasteland of punks and rebels to a refuge of respectable and honorable students.

In her regime as president, she always prioritized the girls over the boys. The blame could be put on her father, who left the family burdened with debt. From that point on, she could never trust 99.9% of the boys out there.

The 0.01% can be explained later, but for now let's jump to the present.

"Ahhhhhh~ studying for the finals is so hard!" Sakura complained to her 2 best friends, Shizuko and Misaki, during their lunch period. Their finals were a week from now.

"Sakura, you need to be patient with it. It's not going to come to you that quickly," said Shizuko.

Usually, Misaki would have joined in on the conversation, but her mind wandered elsewhere.

 _That damn Usui Takumi taking my place as the top scorer on the final exams last marking period. I'll show him who's really the best this time. Muahahahaha!_

Ah, so it seems that Ayuzawa Misaki is still mulling over her defeat at the hands of Usui Takumi.

"Hello? Misaki, you there?"

"Hm? Oh sorry Sakura, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to Skype tonight, Y'know, to study together! The more the merrier, as they say. Hahaha..." Sakura was desperate to pass her finals.

"Skype? What's that?" Misaki is a very old-fashioned girl. She barely knew how to send text messages on her phone.

"Ah right, I forgot you're that type of girl. Don't worry, Shizuko can help you set it up on your computer"

"Wait, but I never agreed to this in the first place…" said an exasperated Shizuko.

"Come on, you guys won't let your best friend fail, right? Right?"

"Yeah, don't worry Sakura. If Shizuko helps me set it up. I'll definitely help you" Misaki shone a smile as bright as the sun towards Shizuko. Misaki, as a person, was very reliable and would help her friends, or anyone in fact, if she needed to.

"Ahhhh, Misaki I could fall in love with you…"

"Sakura, calm down. You have a boyfriend don't you," Shizuko inquired.

The conversation went on, but Misaki could feel someone burning a hole in her back. She turned around and met eyes with Usui Takumi, who was surrounded by girls squealing over him. Come to think of it, this was the first time she has actually had a good look at her mortal enemy. He never really made much of a commotion, other than bringing those obnoxious, loud girls along with him. Misaki has never even heard his voice before.

They locked eyes for what felt like hours. Misaki was the first to look away. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Was it her, or was this room getting a bit too hot? His eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald she has ever seen. But she would never say that out loud.

Takumi got caught staring, and he would've kept staring if Misaki hadn't turned away. He saw the smile Misaki gave Sakura and was dumbfounded. It was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. And if he could, he would totally say that out loud.

 _What does this guy want? Oh! I get it. He wants to intimidate me. You're not fazing me! Usui Takumi!_ Misaki proceeded to stick her tongue out at him, to which Usui smirked back. He then proceeded to leave the cafeteria.

"Ugh, that guy Usui pisses me off! I don't even know him personally and he already irritates me."

"Ohhhh, you sure are paying a lot of attention to him. Maybe you secretly like him," exclaimed Sakura with a giggle.

"Come on Sakura, you already know that me and guys just don't work out. And I'm paying him a lot of attention because he caught me slipping last marking period and took MY rightful spot as top scorer on the finals. I even stayed up the whole night before to make sure…"

"Hey, if you Skype with us tonight, you will definitely beat him this time!"

Misaki laughed, "Of course, Sakura."

* * *

Later that night, after a grueling couple of hours of setting up Skype, Misaki finally joined the call. She saw the name _MyLoveKuuga_ and _MyLoveSakura._ Misaki knew they were Sakura and Kuuga. She also saw _Shizuko123._ Yup, that's probably Shizuko. The last username she saw was _Walker427_. This person had the mic muted, so Misaki just ignored him/her.

"Ah! Misakiiiiii! You need to help us! Even Shizuko doesn't know this problem."

Misaki saw the problem and she was stumped. She did not have an inkling of how to solve this problem.

"Ah what's this Sakura, your friend here doesn't seem to know? I thought you said she was reliable." Kuuga did not seem impressed in the slightest.

Well excuse Misaki for trying. She was boiling, her feelings were in a fever high. This was why she didn't like boys: they were inconsiderate and obtuse. As she was about to lash out on Sakura's boyfriend, _Walker427_ spoke up.

"Hey, don't you think she wants to help? She's trying and that's all that matters, doesn't it? Don't be so ignorant, Kuuga. By the way, you use L'Hospital's Rule for that question"

"Hey man, I didn't invite you to this call to put me in my place..." said Kuuga.

 _Huh? How did he know how to do that question? Why's he defending me? And most importantly, who is that?_ Misaki tried her hardest to ignore the butterflies in her stomach to answer the last question.

"Ahhhh, Misaki I didn't mean for this to happen. KUUGA! I THINK I NEED TO TALK TO YOU PRIVATELY."

The hang up sound could be heard. Shizuko explained that is was past her bedtime and left the call too. The only ones in the call were Misaki and the mysterious _Walker427._ The silence was killing Misaki, so she decided to speak up.

"Y-you really didn't need to help me. I was about to handle him myself."

Ah, Misaki just stuttered in front of a boy. She must be pretty flustered right now

"Maybe you should have. I would've been able to hear more of your soothing voice, Misaki"

"W-what the hell? Shut up, you pervert. And how do you know my name? Are you a stalker? You must be! You perverted stalker!"

 _Walker427_ could be heard chuckling. "How could I not, it's in your name Misa-chan~."

"Ahh! I knew I shouldn't have put my real name in my username. And DON'T call me that!"

"Why not, it's very catchy, Misa-chan~"

The vein could be seen throbbing on Misaki's forehead. She did NOT like being teased, especially by someone she doesn't even know

"Hey… Who even are you?"

"Why are you asking me that? Are you interested in me?"

"No, don't you think it's fair for me to know who you are, when you know who I am?"

"Hmmmm. You have a point, but I'm not going to tell you. Isn't it more fun when you work for it?"

Misaki had no response to this guy. There were few seconds of silence before Misaki spoke up again.

"Hey, once again, you didn't need to help me back there."

"I just wanted to help my Misa-chan. I could tell you really want to be as reliable as possible, and they already know that. How about relying on other people for a change, like me?"

The funny feeling in her guts returned once again. Misaki thought about she ate today to cause this sensation. However, in the back of her mind, she did not mind this feeling.

"S-shut up you perverted stalker! As if I could rely on a perverted stalker, and stop calling me that! I'm hanging up, goodnight."

Misaki hung up and went to get ready for bed. When she came back, she noticed a notification on Skype.

 _Friend request from Walker427._ She contemplated on whether or not to accept it. Eventually she did, and he instantly messaged her. The message read, "Good night and I hope you dream of me, Misa-chan." Misaki groaned internally. One thing was for sure, she did not like this person, not one bit.

Well, maybe a little for defending her, but other than that she harbored nothing but bad feelings for him.

Misaki closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with one question in her mind.

 _Who is this Walker427 guy?_

* * *

AN: Hello guys, my first fanfiction. I will be reading any constructive reviews. Please don't hesitate to tell me your opinion on it. I hope to update it frequently. This story be slow, and if you don't like slow I don't know what to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Quick update. Probably won't update for a bit. Please review. I really want to read all of them. This story is not a masterpiece, it's a work in progress. Your reviews will definitely help it become a masterpiece! By the way, if anyone has any good music to listen to while I write these, please do tell me!

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki was not ready for the school day. After she had been humbled by the mysterious Walker427, she stayed up all night reviewing every possible math theorem in the world instead of sleeping.

As soon as she entered her homeroom class, the conversations going around the classroom seemed to die down. Being the student council president, Misaki did bring a noticeable presence with her.

"Alright guys, settle down. I will begin to take the attendance. If you hear your name, please say or indicate that you are here." The homeroom teacher took out the attendance sheet and began calling out and marking students present or absent

Ayuzawa Misaki slowly made her way to her seat. She sat alone, as her friends, Sakura and Shizuko, had different homeroom classes. No one bothered to sit next to her, not that she minded anyways. Misaki enjoyed the peace of mind she got in that class.

That peace was soon to be disrupted. However, that remains to be explained at a later time.

She felt her eyes drooping. Maybe staying up all night wasn't the best thing to do.

"Usui Takumi? Is he still not here? It has been a week since the semester has started and he has not once been here," noted the teacher. He started scratching his head. The teacher noticed Misaki leaving the class.

"Ah, Misaki. Just the student council president I wanted to see! I was wondering if you could convince Usui to come to this class. I know homeroom isn't the most important class in the world, but he should still come!"

"Of course, as student council president, I'll make sure to bring him to this class, that is if I see ever see him," said Misaki.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I never see him in school. It's like he has teleporting powers or invisibility. He must be some sort of alien…" At this point, Misaki was just rambling to herself.

"Yeah…possibly. Anyways, if you manage to catch him, please be sure to bring him to class," the teacher said, leaving Misaki to her own thoughts.

Speaking of which, Misaki did see Usui that one time in the cafeteria. If her homeroom class told her sooner, she could have talked to Usui about it then.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by in a flash. Nothing notable came up during this time. Misaki paid attention in her classes, conversed with Sakura and Shizuko in lunch, and did her student council president duties. Usui Takumi was yet to be seen.

 _Gee, today was very tiring. And I still have to Skype with Sakura and Shizuko later tonight_ thought Misaki. They had already arranged another study session over Skype. After all, the finals were approaching.

Misaki finally made her way out of school, until she heard a conversation going on. She turned around the corner of the hall and saw USUI TAKUMI. Misaki was about to pounce on this opportunity but realized something was going on.

"Usui… I really like you! Please go out with me," the girl dropped her head and waited for his reply.

"I don't like you. I can't go out with you." Usui's face showed not an ounce of emotion on it. He was the terminator of rejecting confessions.

"W-w-why not! I can change myself, I really can! I'll do whatever you want me to, just please go out with me!"

"Say, why do you like me in the first place."

"Well, you have a very handsome fa-" Usui cut her off.

"This is exactly why I can't go out with you."

Ouch. You could physically hear the sound of the girl's heart breaking. Soon enough, she ran off with tears in her eyes. Misaki saw everything and was agitated. Sure he didn't have to go out with her, but did he really have to be that mean about it?

"HEY, USUI TAKUMI. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Misaki wasn't yelling, but she definitely was not using her speaking voice.

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME. HOW COULD YOU MAKE A GIRL CRY LIKE THAT? God, this is why guys are such a pain…" Misaki started facepalming. "Well? Answer me."

Usui just gave her a deadpan look. He gave her this look for a few more seconds. Misaki was visibly getting angrier by the second.

Meanwhile in Usui's head, he had a million thoughts going on in his head

 _Ah crap, she heard my voice back then. She definitely knows I'm Walker427. Damn, it was fun while it lasted_ , thought Usui. _Wait, if she heard me, then she would noticed for sure. I remember hearing somewhere that your voice sounds different over the Internet._

To be fair, it was pretty obvious that Walker427 was Usui, wasn't it? Ah, oops. As a narrator, I shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall like this.

Usui smirked. "Why if it isn't our president? And what business is it to you?"

"Of course it is my business! Why wouldn't it be my business? You must be stupid.."

"Oooh, I see now. So you're interested in me. That's what you're trying to say."

After Usui said that, Misaki punched him on top of his head. Usui started rubbing the spot where he had been punched. To Usui, this was a new experience. He has never been punched, let alone by a girl. Let's just say, he kind of liked it.

"What are you saying? Get your mind out of the gutter you stupid pervert. It's my business because I need to keep the moral integrity of this school, as student council president." Misaki couldn't help but notice some striking resemblances in his personality and that of Walker427. _But they can't be the same person. No way in hell_ , she thought.

Well Misaki, you thought wrong. They really are the same person. Oh no! I broke the fourth wall again.

Usui looked at Misaki. After saying all of that, he saw it. Yes he did. The unmistakable cherry stain on her cheeks. It was very subtle, but Usui saw it. He chuckled to himself. Misa-chan was, undeniably, a very cute girl.

"You are one interesting girl, Misaki. Even if you aren't interested in me, as you say you are, I am VERY interested in you," purred Usui. He then shot a wink towards her and walked away.

"Y-y-you perverted,idiotic alien," exclaimed Misaki, who was utterly embarrassed. "MAKE SURE YOU COME TO HOMEROOM CLASS, BY THE WAY. IF I CATCH YOU PLAYING HOOKIE AGAIN, YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Usui calmly put his hand up to let Misaki know he heard.

"He's not taking me seriously, is he? That jerk…." Misaki proceeded to put her hands on her cheek. To her surprise, it was burning hot.

 _I must be sick. Staying up all night must be getting to me. This is definitely not because of Usui. Definitely not…_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: LONG TIME NO UPDATE SORRY. Been really busy. maybe not. maybe i'm just really lazy. so lazy i stopped using capitals half way through this author's note. anyways sorry. ill do another quick upload by this week. pls review and lmk what you think! peace, love, happiness to you all. late happy new years!

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki made her way back home after confronting Usui. The day was getting late and the sunset could be seen on the horizon. The colors were arranged so beautifully that it could make someone cry. It was like someone used the sky as their canvas and painted a masterpiece

However, Misaki was too tired to take notice of the scenery before her. She had a long day filled with student council duties. More importantly, dealing with Takumi Usui drained all the energy out of her.

She opened the door to her house to warm welcomes from her mother and sister

"Hello Misaki, how was my precious daughter's day today? You didn't overwork yourself right?" Just like the doting parent she was, Ayuzawa Minako showered her daughter with comments and questions.

"Oh.. hello Misaki. I won a new hairdryer from a magazine….." Well, Ayuzawa Suzuna's welcome didn't seem warm, but that is just how she is as a person: dull and stoical.

Misaki conversed with both of them for a bit until she went upstairs and took a shower, a well deserved one. She made sure not to take too long as she was a very frugal person. Misaki would do anything to save money. Afterwards, she went to her room and started to relax on her bed. She might've even thought about Usui a little bit, but we all know she would deny that.

* * *

Misaki suddenly jolted awake from her nap and looked at the clock with horror. She was late for the Skype study session! She couldn't believe it. With lightning speed, she went to her computer booted up Skype and joined the group call they created

"Guys, I'm so sorry that I'm late. Did I miss much? I accidentally fell asleep…"

"Misaki! I knew you were asleep. You looked so tired today!" Sakura took one look at Misaki's face at school today and she knew she was tired to death.

"Misaki…. You know you didn't have to show up if you're too tired."

"Yeah, you don't have to force yourself. We worry about your health, Misaki." Shizuko chimed in. She added, "Plus, we had _Walker427_ help us out."

 _What. The. Hell. First, this Walker427 guy shows me up. Now, he takes my rightful spot as my friends' tutor! This guy REALLY gets on my damn nerves._

Misaki took this time to PM _Walker427_. Yup, Misaki had learned how to operate Skype after her sister showed her the ropes. She clicked on his name and started typing away furiously at her keyboard. Her rapid typing was audible through her microphone.

"Ummm, Misaki? Did our English teacher assign us an essay because it seems you're typing one up right now." Sakura was now filled with dread due to the thought of having to complete an essay.

"Me? No, not that I know of…" Misaki said.

"Sakura, do you even pay attention in class?! You just completely ignore my lectures, don't you?"

"Hahaha… of course I don't ignore your lectures, Shizuko. I take them all very, very seriously! Anyways, what are you doing Misaki?"

A chuckle could be heard in the call. It was coming from none other than _Walker427_! He has been silent since Misaki joined the call that everyone forgot he was there for a second. Even me, the damn narrator! However, Misaki knew he was still here. After all, she has been PMing him unbeknownst to the others.

"Yes, I wonder what it is that you are doing Ayuzawa"

Usui knew exactly what she was doing. She was pestering him to leave the call in his personal messages. Of course, he wouldn't. So, their conversation mostly consisted of him teasing her and her insulting him. How cute, thought Usui, she was.

"Oh gee, I don't know! I was just PMing you to leave the damn call!" yelled Misaki, clearly aggravated by _Walker427_. Little did she know the magnitude of what she just said.

Sakura pounced on her. "OHHHH, SO YOU'RE MESSAGING WALKER427. PRIVATELY, HUH? Got the hots for him or what?!"

Shizuko groaned internally at one of her best friend's immaturity.

"W-w-what in the WORLD are you talking about! Me having the hots for HIM? HA, maybe in a million years!"

"I wouldn't mind waiting a million years for you." said _Walker427_

Misaki was stunned. She felt her ears becoming red and tingly. Half from embarrassment, half from anger. This guy was really something else.

"Wow, this is getting really spicy. Hurry Shizuko, let's leave them alone!"

"Wait, but I never agreed to- oh, whatever…"

Hang up sounds could be heard, as the only two left in this call were Misaki and _Walker427_.

"Great, look at what you've done. You made them leave. You should have been the one leaving instead, geez."

"Don't worry Ayuzawa, you enjoy my company anyways, do you not?"

"No, not in the slightest."

"Ouch. My heart has been broken."

"Nope. Don't care. Not at all." Well, maybe Misaki cared a little bit. She was being a bit too mean, but it was justified because of how annoying he was right?

After a few moments of silence, Misaki decided to speak up.

"Okay, I'm sorry for 'breaking your heart'. I doubt it's actually broken though…"

"I knew Ayuzawa cared about me, you just like to put up a front. I like that part about you though." Wow, what a blatant display of flirting right there by Usui.

"Wh-what the hell! There is seriously something wrong with your brain, you perverted idiot! No in fact, you perverted, idiotic alien!"

Now where has Usui been called that before? Oh yeah. He was called that in chapter 2 of this same exact story! What a coincidence.

"You know, you remind of a certain someone in my school…"

"Oh, do I? And who happens to be this certain someone?" Come on Usui, you know that this certain someone is you.

"Takumi Usui. Both of you guys are annoying, idiotic, and perverted. However, he's not quite the stalker that you are…"

Usui couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. What an interesting girl, Usui thought to himself. She never ceases to amaze.

"Ah crap! It's already 12:00 am?! Sorry, I'm going to have to leave now. I have an important exam tomorrow and I need to prepare!"

"It's not important enough for you to lose sleep over is it? Don't overwork yourself." Usui barely knew this girl for a couple of days and he was concerned over her health and well-being. There was just something about her that was, well, _different_.

Misaki barely knew this guy for a couple of days and he was already cracking the walls to her heart. Just who was this guy? He was, well, _different_ from the others.

"Y-y-you don't need to tell me that, idiot. It's just… I really want to beat Usui this time on the finals. Anyways, catch ya later."

Usui was left alone with silence. It sure did feel a lot more quiet after Misaki left the call. He then began to chuckle to himself. She was pretty obsessed with him, wasn't she?


End file.
